1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to peripheral devices and more specifically, to peripherals having projection displays which function as operations panels.
2. Description of the Related Art
Peripheral devices have become more functional over time. Initially these devices were merely single function devices, such as printers. However, additional functionality has been incorporated into relatively small housings allowing multi-function peripheral devices, capable of performing scanning, printing, copying, faxing and other functions, to be utilized commercially in the home and in home offices.
As additional functionality has been incorporated into these devices, control complexity has needed to increase. For example, early peripheral devices merely utilized hard function buttons allowing limited selection capability. However, more recently manufacturers have utilized display screens within peripheral devices for making menu selections and, for example, viewing images, selection and editing of images prior to printing. Users have enjoyed the increased capabilities associated with these larger operations panels but have desired larger screens for more improved functionality. Manufacturers unfortunately are generally limited with respect to display screen size by the housing size and the costs associated with larger displays.
It would be desirable if the larger displays were available for users to operate peripheral devices and therefore allows for additional functionality.